


Dancing on Mars

by BangtanBambi



Series: Ballerina Spirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Jim, Ballet Dancer Spock, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Spock and Jim dance on Mars. I guess a prequel to Ballerina on Mars.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ballerina Spirk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Dancing on Mars

Spock has been on Mars since the universe was born, dancing to the twinkling music from a small wooden music box. He never stopped dancing, he had no reason to. Those who flew by saw him dance, stopping for a while to watch the show before they carried on with their journey to where ever they were going. Spock wore his hair in a bun with a pale blue ribbon tied in a bow, blue was his favourite colour. Blue leotard, blue tutu and blue pointe shoes. He looked like he belonged in a music box for young children.

There was one day, after spending half of the universe's life on Mars his box stopped playing. He froze, unable to move. A new ballerina came, this time in yellow. Jim twirled to Spock, their colours went together. A yellow tutu, leotard and pointe shoes. Jim spent a few minutes, fixing Spock's music box. The couple danced together, two music boxes with sweet twinkling notes filling the universe as more and more beings flew by.

Their time was running out, it had been one hundred centuries and the universe was slowly dying. Jim and Spock danced and danced, slowly coming closer and closer to each other. Their love slowly blooms, their dances intertwine with each other as the centuries pass. The world exploded in bursts of oranges and purples as Jim and Spock danced one last dance before collapsing in each others arm, a gentle kiss was the last thing they did in the universe. Spock had danced through the universes life span, not knowing he would have someone to spent the rest of his life with. And when he did find that someone, he knew there was more to life than dancing for others.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this type of work


End file.
